narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchiha Toushin
| previous occupation = | home country = }} | title = Bloodline Limit }} This Article is Currently Under Construction... Toushin Uchiha (うちはトウシン, Uchiha Toushin) is a descendant of the Uchiha Clan. He has been blind since birth, a condition theorized to be a result of his ancestors overuse of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Despite this disability, he has proven himself to be an extremely capable shinobi, earning the moniker Senju Toushin (千手トウシン, "thousand skilled Toushin") due to his rather large repertoire of skills acquired during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Appearance (under construction) Personality (under construction) History 'Childhood' Toushin has been blind since birth, and his earliest years were his most difficult, as he was forced to adapt in a world blanketed in darkness. But even as a child he took his disability in stride, having an upbeat attitude about his condition. Luckily his father Raitou, had extensive experience in dealing with his own blindness since the end of the war, and trained Toushin, teaching him various methods of maneuvering through the world. Blindness was a shared curse, leading the father and son to developing a deep bond, one that only intensified after the death of his mother. Taijutsu would be the first art Toushin would learn, and by mastering his body, he could eventually master his own weakness. It was not the physical conditioning nor the plethora of techniques that fascinated him, but rather the philosophy within the art. Not surprisingly mediation came easy to Toushin, and when he wasnt constantly drilling various kata into muscle memory, he spent the rest of his time in outside in the forests, by the rivers, near the mountains, in the plains, allowing his other senses to expand touching upon every wonder found within nature. When he first discovered his own reservoir of Chakra, Toushin had never been happier in his entire life. When he first dove into this sea of unadulterated power the sensation was phenomenal, he felt he could do anything, that nothing was beyond his reach. It wasnt a matter of what he "could do" but what he "couldnt do". This mindset has stayed with him for his entire life, and likely is the basis for his inquisitive nature. Perhaps it was because he was robbed of his sight, but his ability to sense, and manipulate his own reserve of chakra was simply prodigal. He was an extremely gifted student grasping the most basic and fundamental chakra control training exercises quickly, mastering them in hours in what would take others days. He was beginning to grasp the theory and put into application the ability to emit chakra through nearly all of his Tenketsu, a feat generally reserved only for Hyuuga, and by the age of 8 no less. Even as a young child, Toushin was no stranger to missions, after all his father had to obtain a source of income, and regularly took jobs either as an assassin or something else entirely. Therefore when he too was of age, Toushin began enlisting in missions with his father. At first they were simple, his father restricting his son to what would be considered the typical D-rank mission allowed for Genin. But like all things in his life he took these opportunities in stride, his humble yet confident attitude, was endearing to his clients. By the time he was ready to take higher level missions, he had developed quite a network of acquaintances and associates to fall back on, throughout the northern border of Fire Country, several prominent trading villages in Waterfall Country and even as far as Grass Country. Blindness did have its advantages, especially when one wanted to appear trusting to others, such as wealthy merchants. By extension this granted Toushin an extensive source of intelligence, an asset that would eventually endanger his very life. He acquired several pieces of informations, names, and locations, but nothing to really connect them together. But certain people won't take that chance. 'Teen Years' To Be Continued... Physical Powers & Abilities 'Blindness:' Toushin has been blind since his birth, but through various techniques and training methods has found ways to compensate for his lack of sight. Toushin first conditioned his body in order to strengthen himself for the ordeals next to come. Once he had developed a foundation, Raitou began teaching Toushin advanced sensory training exercises - placing seals on his body to rob him of various senses, forcing him to rely on specific one's and using them to complete various objectives, leaving him in the forest and forcing him to survive in nature, learning to trust and reconnect with one's primal instinct. Slowly but steadily Toushin's senses developed, heightening to levels above that of seasoned Jōnin, particularly his sense of smell and hearing. Both are used in combination to spatially determine his location, his sense of smell being used to determine distance, and hearing to determine vector. He has also developed a keen sense of touch, primarily through pushing hands drills done with his father, and during his time spent alone in the wilderness, by sensing the subtle vibrations in the air from movement, and the those found within the earth. With all of his senses working together as a cohesive unit, Toushin began to overcome his blindness. Also, in an unprecedented achievement of advanced elemental manipulation, Toushin developed an interesting new use of his Fire affinity - he found that by channeling small amounts of fire chakra through his skin he could enhance his sensitivity to touch, specifically temperature. By doing so he could detect the varying levels of energy emitted by organisms in either spectrum hot or cold. Although this method isn't a permanent solution, in battle it has proven to be most effective, allowing him to easily find otherwise hidden enemies. 'Speed: C-Class' Toushin was not trained in the typical manner of using weights to increase his speed. While its true that weights cause the muscles to strain and help in the development of muscle growth, wearing them for too long fools the bodies senses into thinking its actually heavier and bulkier than it really is. In the end it ruins the bodies natural reflexes and reactions, and forces the trainee to learn a rigid style of combat due to their lack of adaptability. Therefore Toushin was forced to learn other, more natural methods of increasing his speed. To Be Continued... 'Agility & Dexterity: C-Class' Flexibility, mobility and agility are key components to Toushin's Enlightenment of Sky and Sun, serving as one of the physical conditioning foundations. Aside from the training he received as a child, Toushin possesses a highly flexible and athletic build. Even as a child he demonstrated extraordinary agility, his sensitivity to his surroundings and blindness forced him to develop lightning fast reactions, although he is notably muscular he displays a high level of flexibility. 'Strength: C-Class' Toushin has above average levels strength, fully capable of supporting his own body weight with ease on his digits, and is able to generate vast amounts of power using his entire body. He has a well developed broad shouldered muscular frame, even more so given his age, with visible muscles. He still has traces of baby fat on his face, but otherwise appears older than what his age would indicate. 'Endurance: C-Class' Given the speed training exercises he has undergone, Toushin has proportional levels of speed and endurance. He is incredibly fast, with equal amounts of endurance, able to push himself to his limits and beyond. Demonstrated by his large chakra reserves, he has a great deal of stamina. Raitou has often commented that Toushin even for one so young has abnormal levels of physical strength, speed and conditioning. Given his constant training in the forest, Raitou theorizes that Toushin may be inadvertently tapping into Nature Chakra to increase his physical abilities, it would also explain his enhanced senses and other abilities as well, but for remains just that - a theory. Chakra 'Capacity: C-Class' Toushin has well developed, if inexplicably large chakra coils for someone of his age. This results in him having a rather large reserve of chakra, easily comparable to Chūnins, if not higher than the average. He is known to have a powerful chakra signature, his fire affinity in particular being quite potent, powerful enough that simply release his chakra around him can cause the ambient temperature to raise noticeably, with hot winds accompanying the flare. His father Raitou has even made note of his sons vast well of chakra, expressing his surprise that despite such levels, Toushin has such developed the degree of control that he has. 'Control: A-Class' One of Toushin's most recognizable abilities in terms of the ninja arts is his control of his chakra. His father Uchiha Tourai, theorizes that due to his blindness, Toushin had the rare opportunity to truly connect with his inner reservoir of energy. His sensitivity to his own body is nothing short of prodigal, able to increase or decrease the flow of chakra within his body with pin-point precision at will. He is also able to release chakra from any and all Tenketsu in his body, either individually or simultaneously, and detect when there is a disruption in its flow, making him highly resistant towards Genjutsu. Although its still in its rudimentary stages, he can forcibly open or close his own Tenketsu - though not without great pain to himself. At this point it is not practical in combat, since it leaves him especially vunerable. Ninja Arts 'Genjutsu: D-Class' Genjutsu is Toushin's weakest area, although he appears to have a high defense against it, a direct result of his immense level of control over his chakra. Even for an Uchiha his Genjutsu is abysmal at best, given most of the clans most prominent techniques require meeting the opponents gaze, and Toushin has yet to learn any of these techniques. 'Ninjutsu: C-Class' Toushin was taught at an early age the basic fundamentals of the ninja arts, spending much of his time learning and understanding these principles, moreso than simply learning techniques. Because of his blindness Toushin is unable to effectively use the Bunshin and Henge techniques, since minor details include concepts of color, which he lacks. Therefore he learned to completely master Kawarimi, a technique which he refers to as the Utsusemi no Jutsu, as well as Shunshin which utilizes the basics of the Utsusemi no Jutsu. He also knows a variety of Fire Release and Wind Release elemental techniques, although his Fire affinity is by far his strongest. He makes extensive use of the Uchiha Clan's signature technique Goukakyu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Technique), as well as the Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique) having nearly mastered both, being able to modify the shape, mass, speed even range of the techniques. While the number of techniques he knows is small he has spent years mastering them, perfecting their uses, forgoing the use of hand-seals altogther, nor with the aforementioned plume of smoke indicating the use of Kawarimi or Shunshin. Although his offensive techniques are only C-Rank, with his level of skill, he is able to push the overall capacity of the technique to B-Rank, although not without using large amounts of chakra and winding himself, and if he pushes himself to near chakra exhaustion - A-Rank. 'Taijutsu: C-Class' Taijutsu was the first of the three ninja arts introduced and taught to Toushin. In the beginning much of Toushin's training consisted of physical conditioning, coupled with various basic Kata (型, lit. "form") to commit the various strikes, defenses, and footwork to muscle memory. To Be Continued... 'Fuuinjutsu: D-Class' Blindness aside, Toushin does have a basic grasp of the basics of Fuuinjutsu. Although it takes time, Toushin can read and write, by feeling and drawing a mental picture of the ink within his mindscape. Given the vast difficulty in this area, compounded by his blindness, Toushin shows great potential in this art, though for now he is only able to make use of the more basic storage seals, where he keeps his most of his equipment. Sharingan: Despite his apparent blindness Toushin was eventually able to awaken the Sharingan, a feat previously thought impossible by his father. Unlike his brethren and ancestors the Sharingan typically manifests during a time of great duress, responding to the chaotic stimuli of battle, a sort of survival instinct. However Toushin had awakened his Sharingan naturally, appearing during one of his many chakra control exercises. Now unlike the typical Sharingan, Toushin's manifestation is an anomaly, both for its awakening and continued evolution. Awakening During the first manifestation of Toushin's Sharingan there was no secondary ring or tomoe in its physical appearance. The eyed had turned the normal shade of red with a pupil in the center. As normal the first ability displayed was that Toushin could discern and see the flow of chakra, albeit it did not give chakra colors instead varying degree's of grey. He could see any living being with a sufficient level of chakra, civilians and the like were distinguishable but dim, dark. Stronger beings such as shinobi hold an every increasing contrast, the strongest being stark white, and those even stronger with varying intensities of their glow. First Tomoe Toushin developed a single tomoe in only one of his eye - his left, once he began training to master his Sharingan. At this stage the Sharingan would normally grant one the ability to perceive objects in motion with enhanced clarity. Toushin's Sharingan however evolved differently, instead it allowed him to track the motion of "chakra". He could see the flow, and formation of chakra more clearly, much more so than the typical Sharingan. He could in essence, "see" the chakra for example in a genjutsu effect, flow through the air, into the body and subsequently the brain. This allowed him to detect the "trails" of chakra, much like a lit path, allowing him to follow someone who had been through an area in the last few days or so. Although he could only see the chakra aura itself, not the physical path, for that he would need to rely on his other senses to guide him normally. Second Tomoe Toushin's second tomoe developed in his right eye, bringing his total to two by the age of 7. Normally the second tomoe would causes a chakra pathaway to link to the brains memory retention allowing for the complete memorization of anything viewed, during the Sharingan's activation. In Toushin, his Sharingan once again developed differently. To Be Continued... Behind the Scenes (under construction) Trivia (under construction) Category:Illuminate Void Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Sharingan Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Characters who's blood type is O